rushzonefandomcom-20200216-history
Battle on the bayou
battle of the bayou is the 4th episode of rush zone and fourth of season 1. in this episode ish fails to defend the saints shard plot Ish and the gameballz are heading into Ish's school on Sunday, with Ish worried about what his mom will do if she finds out. The Gameballz then say that ish is needed in New Orlens and that his locker is the portal. They give him a lock that he can dial the name/nickname (ex. SNTS ) of any team into and go to that stadiums locker-room. He and the gameballz are then sent to the Superdome's locker-room whare Alto, the Saints rusher, quickly escorts them to the sub control room. Ish gets in right as corkscrew blitz-bots are attacking the field. The Saints coach welcoms ish on screen, ish tries and fails to tackle a bot and gets surounded by them Huddle, screams in terror as the corkscrew blitzbots start drilling into the field, giving Ish an idea. He tells Alto to go make a similar sound to distract the blitz bots. The plan actually damages them and most are defeated easily. another bot , this time a saw-armed blitz-bot, enters and goes for the saints shard at the goal post. the cowboys rusher, Lasso, gives the bot a lassoing and Ish tries to destroy it, but before the sub can get to the power module, the blitz bot cuts lasso's rope, steals the shard and lifts off and throws off the sub from about 100 feet. The sub presumably is crushed when it hits the field, as are everyones feelings. the blitz-bot meanwhile flies up to sudden deaths ship. trivia * Again, just as with a hero is born, nobody adressed the crowd about the attack, and there seemed to be a lack of the expected panic and running away from the crowd. Though since the attack was already in progress, its possible the crowd was adressed off camera. * it is also likley the crowd was horrified when the sub fell becuse, not knowing it was a robo,t they may have thought they just saw a man die. * The idea of using a horrible noise to mess with the enemy is nothing new. While military aircraft are no longer allowed to fly supersonic over land, until that ban was put in place they could use their infamous sonic booms at low level to try to ruin the enemys hearing. A newer non-leathal weapon known as a Long Range Acoustic Device or "LRAD", has been developed since the supersonic ban was put into place. The device was originally developed to be used on navy ships after the USS Cole bombing. In that incident, the sailors onboard had no way of knowing raft was a threat or not as they couldn't see the bombs or simply speak to the boat, if it was fired upon and turned out to be a harmless craft they would have had an international incident. The LRAD solved those problems and has since become a useful crowd control and ship defence weapon. It can be used as a "normal" speaker to communicate with threats or angry mobs, or in "weapon mode" it emits a high pitched, extremely annoying, beeping sound that will basicly annoy the attackers (ex. somali pirates) into submission and its really painful to the ears. Much to the dismay of Japanese illegal Whalers/other illegal fisherman, LRADs are almost useless against Sea Shepherd protesters Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ish